The present invention relates generally to building materials and structures and is particularly directed to a support panel for supporting tiles.
Face brick structures are used in building construction to improve appearance and enhance durability. Prior art tile structures typically include a sheet metal tile support structure attached to a wall to be covered by the face tiles. An example of this approach is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,140 to Porter et al. The tile support structure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,140 includes tabs configured to be placed under tiles in a row to assist in aligning the tiles. However, the tabs do not always properly secure tiles or stones having irregular edges in a pleasing aesthetic manner.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.